While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical defroster deflector for a vehicle windshield.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved defroster deflector and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a defroster deflector formed of an elongated flexible channel attached to the interior surface of a vehicle windshield near its upper edge. The channel is an inverted U-shape with an outer wall, a top wall, and an inner wall. The outer wall includes an adhesive surface with a peel-away cover that is removed immediately before the channel is placed into contact with and secured to the windshield. The channel is formed of a flexible material such as neoprene, polyurethane, or rubber that can flex and stretch while retaining its original U-shape.